Cloud computing refers to the delivery of scalable and pooled computing, storage and networking capacity as a service to a network of end-recipients. The name comes from the use of clouds as an abstraction for the complex infrastructure of networks and associated hardware operative within the cloud. Cloud computing provides services for a user's data, software and computation over a network, for example. Such computing capability relies on sharing of resources to achieve coherence and economies of scale similar to a utility (like the electricity grid) over a network (typically the Internet). Applications deployed on resources supporting the cloud presently often have to be manually deployed and that consumes considerable administrative time. The manual steps of deploying the application include the provisioning and instantiation of the infrastructure. This requires linking the installation of the application or deployment of an image to the full knowledge of the deployed infrastructure. Manual deployment typically requires numerous sequences of steps usually launched by the user who attempts to deploy the application.